1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a workstation including a substantially planar countertop and, more particularly, to the incorporation of a pivoting and sliding drawer in a workstation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous environments wherein countertops, having substantially planar work surfaces, are needed, such as in kitchens, offices, educational facilities and the like. Such a work surface can range from the top of a desk to the counter in a kitchen. Regardless of the particular environment of use, it is widely known to provide various drawers, cabinets and the like beneath a work surface in order to store articles for easy access. In the case of a desk, it is quite common to provide drawers or bins on either side of a central area such that a person can sit in a chair in the central area and access the bins on either side. In such an arrangement, the length of the desk and the spacing between the storage drawers are important design considerations. That is, there must be provided ample space in the central area between the drawers in order to enable the user to be comfortably positioned on a chair in the central area. However, it is also desirable to maintain the spacing in a reasonable range in order to assure that the various compartments defined by the drawers are easily accessible.
In these known arrangements, it is most common to find drawers slidably supported for movement between extended and retracted positions. Drawers of this kind are generally supported between vertical, inner and outer panels extending below the planar work surface. Typically, the innermost panels further define the central area into which a user's legs and feet can extend. With such an arrangement, the central area is generally boxed off, with 90.degree. corners being established at the front of the central area. It is not uncommon for a swiveling chair or the like to abut these comers and become damaged over time or for a user's leg to bang against these comers of the desk. Again, these problems exist in numerous types of workstation environments beyond the conventional desk scenario discussed above.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a workstation arrangement including a countertop having a substantially planar upper work surface and one or more storage drawers or bins arranged below the work surface, wherein the drawers are spaced farther apart and preferably angled with respect to one another so as to provide an enlarged central sitting zone for a user. More particularly, there is a need for a workstation including at least one drawer constructed and mounted in such a fashion which will enable the drawer to not only be slid between extended and retracted positions, but which will also enable the drawer to be selectively pivoted towards and away from an adjacent workstation zone.